Portales
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: ¡Advertencia para todos, hermanos otakus! Estas son algunas cosas que deben evitar mezclarse con Anime... lo aprendí por las malas xDDD
1. Chapter 1

Koñañachiwa a todos!!! Bien, pues este es el primer fanfic que escribo acerca de TRC. Francamente, me gusta más CCS, pero como esta saga también está linda, pues me dedico a escribir esto, ¡la inspiración no debe desperdiciarse! Además, esto es como consejo para todos ustedes amigos míos: ¡no mezclen ciertas cosas con Anime antes de dormir:P O mejor aún, ¡no vayan al dentista siempre que puedan evitarlo! xDDD Disfruten, gente bonita!

(_Cualquier texto en itálicas y entre paréntesis son esos pensamientos tan inoportunos y tan humanos que casi siempre tienen la razón xD)_

**Portales**

Algo que tengo más que claro en la vida: Nunca, NUNCA, seré dentista. Para empezar se necesitan dos cosas: mucho estómago para andar revisando bocas ajenas, y cierta inclinación sádica a la torturaMe convencí después de la cita de hoy. Mi muela ni siquiera me dolía, yo estaba perfectamente bien con la vida hasta que tocó la rutinaria visita. Y según el doctor (_$#&$(/$/) _tenía que hacerme una limpieza, así que ahí fue, a taladrar sin piedad. Estuve dos horas sentada en aquella cámara de tortura, mientras aquel condenado matasanos hacía su pavorosa labor. Resultado: vivir el resto de la tarde de líquidos. Esa misma noche ocurrió algo. Traté de dormir, pero no podía. Me escocía demasiado la encía, y la reciente tortura tenía a mi mente muy enfurruñada. ¿Para que desperdiciar el insomnio dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, cuando se puede hacer algo más productivo? Así es. Me dirigí a la sala, donde están la tele, el DVD y parte de mi tesoro: mi colección de Anime. Necesitaba algo para serenarme, algo romántico y medio trágico (uno no puede andar carcajeándose a las dos de la mañana) así que opté por Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. "Aunque prefiero CCS"- me dije, mi eterno mantra. Sin embargo, CCS me lo sé de memoria, y necesitaba algo más fresco. Accioné los aparatos y me dispuse a verlo. Pero no podía estar del todo a gusto, ¿cómo disfrutar al guapísimo Syaoran, al lindo Fye, al buen Kurogane, con esa picazón bucal? Así que puse pausa y me dirigí a la cocina. Tomé unas pastillas. En su empaque se leía "Analgésicos". Perfecto. Luego, en lugar de llevar agua o leche, lo más conveniente en esas circunstancias, me atreví a desafiar por última vez al dentista y me serví un gran vaso de mi favorito: jugo de mango.

-Ahora sí- susurré, arrojándome al sillón y accionando el botón de "play". Las dos pastillas bajaron por mi esófago acompañadas de una cascada de néctar frutal. Pasaron uno o dos episodios, que miré feliz de la vida. Pero quizá debí poner más atención a los empaques, debí haber leído la advertencia de: "produce sueño"… sin darme cuenta, la figura de Mokona fue deslavándose de mi vista y cerré los ojos.

-¿De dónde salió?

-Ni idea. Apareció así nada más, muy parecido a la técnica de este bollo blanco.

-¡Puu! ¡Kurorin malo, Mokona no es un bollo blanco!

-¿Huh?- ¿había dejado la televisión prendida con el volumen tan alto…?

-Ya despierta, miren…

Lo primero que mis pupilas alcanzaron a dibujar fue, de nuevo, la borrosa silueta blanca de Mokona. Pero había algo raro… se veía mucho más tridimensional. Y algo me pesaba en el pecho.

-¡Wai! ¡Buenos días!

-¿Eh?- el peso en el pecho saltó de pronto y mi visión se fue aclarando. Pero en lugar de los muebles, había casas de madera y piedra, estaba al aire libre y… estaba acostada en un camino de tierra. Me incorporé a medias con lentitud.

-Parece que te encuentras bien. Que bueno

(_¿Qué ese no es…?)_

-¿Fye-sama?

-¡Fye-sama! ¡Fye sama! ¡YAY! ¡Entonces yo seré Mokona-sama!

Volteé hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba, blanco, ovalado y tierno, Mokona, ni más ni menos. ¿Pero que demon…?

-Ven, déjame ayudarte- ofreció Fye, tendiendo su mano. El sujeto de al lado, alto y con mirada ruda (Kurogane, ni más ni menos) miraba al eternamente sonriente rubio con cara de "¿la conoces?" Había dos figuras atrás, pero en esos momentos no reparé en ellas.

-Gracias…- en eso noté algo. Al aceptar su ayuda para ponerme de pie, vi que a mi mano ya no se le marcaban las articulaciones tanto, ni se veían las líneas de la piel. De hecho se parecía bastante a…

_(¡Un espejo!_)

Después de instantes de escudriñar rápidamente alrededor, un hombre pasó caminando con una armadura bajo el brazo, hacia lo que parecía una herrería.

-¡Señor! ¡Espere!- el hombre se detuvo y yo corrí hacia él- Por favor, déjeme ver su armadura…- el hombre parecía complacido de la curiosidad de una extranjera, pero yo realmente no deseba ver la armadura per sé… sino solo el reflejo del acero.

(_¡No manches!)_

Mis ojos eran al menos el doble de grandes de lo que realmente son, y el iris era brillante como… como…

(_¡Já! ¡Sabía que mi versión en anime sería hermosa! u )_

Realmente no difería mucho de la yo real, aparte de los ojotes y la textura corporal. Bueno, ¡si hasta llevaba mi misma pijama!

-Esto… muchas gracias, señor.

-Buen día, jovencita- el hombre se metió a la tienda del herrero y yo me despedí con una sonrisa… y un tic en el ojo derecho. Me acerqué un poco a donde estaban los otros viajeros, aunque de momento no les presté atención. Inspiré hondo…

-¡KYAAAA! ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?!?!?!?

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mí- comentó el guerrero, mirándome como si yo fuera un marciano recién aterrizado- Este no es mi mundo, al menos de eso estoy seguro.

-Ni el mío- comentó Fye, sonriente.

-Mokona, ¿puedes sentir alguna pluma?- preguntó el tercer viajero, un jovencito vestido con una capa verde militar.

-Hum… se siente algo poderoso por aquí, pero está muy lejos como para estar seguro, hmmm- dijo la cosita blanca con algo de enfado.

-Habrá que investigar- sugirió con suavidad una chica, la única del grupo.

Les vi hasta que ya no quedaba duda posible. Quien sabe como, me había introducido a una de las dimensiones de Tsubasa Reseirvor Chronicle, donde estos aventureros buscaban las plumas de los recuerdos de Sakura.

(_OMFG…)_

-Dios santo- dije, dejándome caer de rodillas sobre aquel pavimento- TT

-Tú también eres viajera, ¿no es verdad?- comentó Sakura, acercándose un poco

-Supongo… aunque fue involuntario…

-¿Acaso también hiciste un trato con la Bruja Dimensional?- cuestionó Syaoran, alcanzando a su "amiga de la infancia".

-No… si he de ser sincera, Yuuko me da algo de miedo U, jejeje…- pude sentir como una gotita estilo anime brotaba de mi sien. Eso, claro, era algo nuevo para mí, pero mi curiosidad debería esperar.

-¿Miedo a Yuuko?- preguntó Mokona. Solo reí con la gotita aún pendiendo de mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces tu también eres de una dimensión paralela de Japón?

-Hum, no, no soy de Japón, yo soy de México

-¡México! ¡Que nombre más raro! - dijo Fye

-¡México! ¡México!- repitió Mokona

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó Sakura

-¡Ah! Pues es muy bonito, casi siempre está soleado y…- pausa reflexiva- Pero, ¡esa es la cuestión! ¡Yo debería de estar en México, en mi casa! Y de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, mi japonés no es ni de lejos tan fluido como para mantener una conversación…

-Es porque Mokona actúa de traductor- dijo Syaoran

-Ah, es verdad… entonces, si estoy aquí, debe ser por culpa del analgésico

-¿Analgésico? Oo

-Jamás había escuchado hablar del Portal Analgésico Supongo que es muy efectivo.

-Pues no te lo recomiendo uuU- dije, jurándome que ahora sí iba a dejar de ser tan llorona y me aguantaría estoicamente los dolores de ahora en adelante... Aunque pensándolo bien… bueno, a una no le pasan estas cosas todos los días.

-Hace un momento- dijo el encantador rubio con su indolente sonrisa- me llamaste Fye-sama. Y yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

-O.OU

-Es cierto- corroboró Syaoran- y asentiste cuando dije que Mokona traducía como si ya lo supieras…

-U Esteee… ay… pues… ¡pues si! Es que yo… yo…

(_¡Piensa rápido, piensa rápido! )_

_-_¡Yo soy adivina!

(¡_Piensa lógico, piensa lógico!_ ¬¬)

-¿Adivina? oO

-¡Si! Ehm… es algo así como postcognición, jejeje… cuando veo a alguien… hum… pues especial, me vienen visiones de su vida. Observen.

Me levanté y me puse frente a Sakura, haciendo "Ohm" y moviendo las manos.

-Hum… tú eres la Princesa Sakura del Reino de Clow… Estás buscando tus recuerdos perdidos, que tienen forma de plumas, en las diferentes dimensiones…

-Impresionante Oo

-¡Impresionante! ¡Impresionante!- recalcó Mokona

(_¡Já! Y el idiota de mi primo dijo que ver anime no servía de nada…)_

-Hum…y tu te llamas Syaoran… (¡¡¡¡_Es taaaaaaaan guapo!!!! ¬) _tu sueño es ser arqueólogo y también vivías en el reino de Clow…- preferí quedarme ahí. Tampoco era cosa de sacar todos los trapos al sol- y usted es Fye D. Flowright, del reino de Celes- el aludido asintió sonriente- y (_¡¡¡¡Es taaaaan lindo!!!! ¬) _me parece notar en su vibración a alguien llamado Ashura… y a alguien llamada Chii- su sonrisa disminuyó apenas un poco, pero me convencí de que me había creído- Y usted… hum…- escudriñé al guerrero con cara de malas pulgas- es Kurogane (_Es taaaaan….grande OO)_, alias Kurorin o Kuropun, me parece- sus compañeros se rieron disimuladamente- viene del reino de la princesa Tomoyo…- el aludido brincó al escuchar el nombre. Sonreí para mis adentros. Lo había logrado.

-¡Ahora Mokona! ¡Ahora Mokona!-la criatura blanca comenzó a brincar hasta caer entre mis brazos.

-Hum… Mokona Modoki, vivías con la Bruja Dimensional Yuuko, ¿no?

-¡Si! ¡Si!

-Y… tienes 108 técnicas secretas U

-¡Correcto! ¡108! ¡Waiiii!

-Oye, Mokona…

-¿Si?

-¿Me dejas… que te de un abrazo? n///n

Los otros cayeron estilo anime mientras estrujaba a la tiernísima criatura, que se dejaba hacer encantada. ¡Ah, que cosa tan linda!

-Esto me da mala espina- sentenció Kuro-sama- esta chica sabe demasiado- los demás asintieron.

-Pero no se ve que sea mala persona- dijo Syaoran

(_¡¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!! n///n ¡si Sakura se descuida me lo robo:D)_

-Muchas gracias- respondí- en verdad no quiero hacerles daño alguno. Al contrario. Me gustaría ayudarles y acompañarlos.

-Hmmm ¬¬- bufó de nuevo Kurogane. Era hora de usar las expresiones de anime.

(_Ojitos de cachorro)_

-Es más, Kurogane-sama… si hago algo sospechoso, ¡le doy permiso de que me rebane! ¡Si quiere, puede desollarme viva y robar mi chakra mientras mi sangre aún esté cálida!- los otros parecían algo horrorizados por la idea de la tortura, pero Kurogane se mostró satisfecho.

-Bien. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, ¿eh?

-Oki

-o.o? ¿Oki?

-Es una expresión de asentimiento n.nU- les miré- ¡Pues vamos! ¡Hay todo un mundo por recorrer!

-Espera- dijo Fye. Volteé a verlo- tu ya sabes mucho sobre nosotros, pero nosotros desconocemos hasta tu nombre. Sólo sabemos de donde vienes.

-Es cierto, disculpen. Ajem, ajem: Mi nombre es Esthela

-¿E- su- te- ra?- pronunciación japonesa- Es raro

-Bueno, si les acomoda más… pueden decirme Mitzuko. Así me llaman algunos amigos.

-¬¬ Esos nombres no tienen relación alguna- remarcó Kurogane, al parecer más que dispuesto a encontrarme alguna "conducta sospechosa".

(_Wow, no me digas ¬¬)_

-Como gusten. Ambos nombres me agradan. Usen el que más les acomode

-Bien, pues- el rubio tomó mi mano derecha- bienvenida al equipo, Mit-chan

-¡Mit-chan! ¡Mit-chan! ¡Puu!

(

-----------------------

¡Wai! Pues algo largo este chap, gomen :P Ojalá les haya gustado… ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, jitomatazo y demás serán bienvenidos :D ¡Cuídense, gente bonita! Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holitas a todos! xD Aquí está la segunda parte de mi viajezote! (no implicó alucinógenos, se los juro xDDD) ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 2:**

-Así está mejor. Ya estaba harto de que la gente me viera- gruñó Kurogane ajustándose la túnica. Aquel mundo, como se podía deducir por la armadura, era una especie de dimensión medieval. El paisaje de tipo inglés, dominado por un castillo en la parte superior de una colina cercana, parecía la solidificación de alguna historia épica.

-A Mokona le gusta que lo vean- opinó la criaturita dando saltos sobre mi cráneo.

-Si, bueno, a ti te mirarían a donde fueras, Mokona-chan U- le dije. Mokona parecía complacido de enterarse de aquello.

Syaoran y Fye nos habían provisto de vestimenta común de aquel lugar, y ahora caminábamos hacia el centro de aquel pueblo.

(_¿De dónde sacarán el dinero para comprarse ropa en cada dimensión? 0.0? ¿Habrá casas de cambio aquí?)_

Había un gran revuelo en las calles centrales. La gente se apretujaba, y todos parecían emocionados.

-Al parecer es día de fiesta- dijo el castaño, poniendo a Sakura tras él para que evitara los empujones. Pero pronto la marea humana se replegó hacia los lados, dejando una espaciosa vía libre en el centro de la calle y arrastrando todo a su paso, incluidos los viajeros.

(

Agudas trompetas sonaron desde el extremo de aquella avenida, y la multitud parecía temblar de emoción al escucharlas. Esto solo podía significar…

-Va a pasar alguien de la nobleza- afirmé, poniéndome de puntas para poder ver mejor. Nadie me lo discutió. Al parecer, ese era el procedimiento estándar para la gente importante en todos los mundos.

La comitiva se fue acercando. Efectivamente, entre estandartes y banderines, dos caballos blancos adornados avanzaban entre corceles de tonos más oscuros, por lo que destacaban. Las figuras que los montaban también tenían un distintivo: un resplandor dorado les ceñía la cabeza. Coronas, sin duda. Se estaban acercando majestuosos, entre los vítores de la gente.

-Que comitiva tan bonita…- Sakura calló. Al parecer eso le traía recuerdos. Yo en cambio miré a la figura principal del desfile…

(_Yo lo he visto… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde lo he visto…? Los ojos azules, el cabello negro… hum…)_

-¡No es posible!- exclamé de pronto- pero si es... es… ¡¡¡¡ES KAMUI SHIRO!!! nOn

-¿Quién? OoU

-¡El rey! ¡Es Kamui/////

-¿Lo conoces de otra dimensión, Mit-chan?

-Bueno, puedes decirlo así…- un hombre delante de mí, al parecer un comerciante, estaba sosteniendo una enorme cazuela de cobre en sus espaldas. El reflejo mostraba una chica emitiendo corazoncitos. Bueno, pero es que es Kamui, ¿no?- Kyaaaa… en persona se ve radiante…- más corazoncitos que cesaron al fijarme en el resto de la escolta- ¿Huh? Y la reina… la he visto también… es… ¡es Kotori!

-Esos dones psíquicos te sirven bien, Mit-chan

-Em… Gracias U- se hizo silencio de súbito cuando un hombre montado en un caballo bayo se adelantó. Era el heraldo. Desenrolló un pergamino y leyó con voz clara:

-¡OH, buen pueblo de Malgerdon! ¡Como celebración de los 200 años de la fundación de esta bella ciudad, nuestro monarca Kamui ha decidido organizar una fiesta!- la gente aplaudió y gritó, emocionada. El heraldo esperó a que se calmaran un poco y luego prosiguió- Habrá baile, comida, diversiones y el evento central ¡será un torneo! - más aplausos embravecidos- el ganador obtendrá de las hermosas manos de nuestra reina un premio sin igual: ¡el don mágico del ángel que permitió vencer al gigante de la montaña! ¡La Pluma Sagrada!- a mis espaldas, escuché la respiración de todos acelerarse. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuanta que a mi me había pasado lo mismo- ¡Sólo el campeón de campeones podrá poseer tan portentoso trofeo!- los vítores aumentaron. Pronto empezó un coro de "¡Viva el Rey! ¡Viva la Reina!". Ambos personajes saludaron con gracia a su pueblo desde sus caballos.

(_////O//// ¡¡¡Kyaaaaa, Kamui es TAN apuesto!!!)_

Después de un breve momento, el cortejo continuó su camino y las personas continuaron su andar, sólo que esta vez las animadas conversaciones sobre la próxima celebración brotaban de todos los labios. Al llegar al final de la calle, Syaoran preguntó, en voz baja:

-¿Será la pluma de la Princesa Sakura?

-Es lo más probable- contestó el joven hechicero con su sonrisa habitual- el vocero dijo que les dio el poder para derrotar a un gigante. No cualquier reliquia puede hacer eso.

-El castillo está cerca, vayamos a echar un vistazo.

Los imponentes muros de piedra blanca eran magníficos. Había banderas de colores en las almenas del castillo, y resplandores en las torres indicaban que los caballeros se paseaban haciendo guardia por ahí. Antes siquiera de acercarnos al foso, Mokona saltó a los brazos de Sakura e hizo "¡Mekyo!"

-¡Puu! ¡Mokona siente una pluma! ¡Está dentro del castillo!

-Bien- Kurogane se arremangó la capa y se frotó las manos- Entonces asaltamos el castillo esta noche.

-OOUUU

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Sakura, sonriendo nerviosa

-¬¬ Pues claro que no es una buena idea. Además debe haber muchos guardias. Pasar el pozo sin el puente levadizo ya sería lo suficientemente difícil… además se ve que el pueblo les quiere, no creo que haya una razón para irrumpir así. Sería la primera vez que serían los malos del mundo… Lo más sensato y viable sería participar en el torneo para ganar la Pluma - no me di cuenta que había estado pensando en voz alta hasta que sentí una curiosa sensación en la espina dorsal: Muchas miradas posadas en mi nuca- Pero claro, yo nomás decía… jejeje… U

-¿Cómo que los malos del mundo, mocosa?- se indignó el guerrero

-Esteee… OOU

-Parece que has tenido visiones de los demás mundos, Mit-chan

-Ehe… U no… yo nadamás aquí como el cocodrilo de bocona…

-Me parece que tiene razón- intercedió Sakura con suavidad- lo mejor sería entrar a la competencia- Syaoran dio su aprobación.

(_Fiu uuU)_

-Bien, está bien, si eso nos evita molestias- arguyó Kuro-sama con un gruñido

-Será interesante

-¡Puu! ¡Torneo! ¡Torneo!

-Solo hay una cosa- dijo Syaoran. Lo observé con miedo; aunque no había por qué, él se veía algo avergonzado por su parte- Hum… pues… ¿qué es exactamente un torneo?

Sólo sentí mi cuerpo jalado por la gravedad.

(_¡Qué loco! ¡Mi primera caída estilo anime!)_

-Bueno, pues no es lo que se diga coser y cantar- dije, al notar que todos compartían la duda del castaño. Sentí las miradas de nuevo- Necesitas mínimo saber montar y tener fuerza en los brazos para cargar la lanza…

-¿Una lanza?- dijo Sakura, espantada- ¿acaso se matan unos a otros?

-No, se supone que no. Son solo peleas fingidas, Sakura-chan, las lanzas están romas- le expliqué. Parecía aliviada a excepción del "se supone que no".- Hum… a ver, miren…-

Me acuclillé junto al camino y los demás adoptaron la misma posición alrededor mío. Comencé a dibujar con mi dedo en la tierra arenosa- bueno- tracé un óvalo- este es el estadio. Justo en el medio de la arena hay una valla de unos treinta metros de largo, más o menos- dibujé la línea en el centro de aquel óvalo. No era precisamente calidad satelital, pero era mejor que nada- los competidores, montados a caballo y con sus armaduras, están a cada extremo de ella, y cuando un sujeto ondea un banderín, acicatean al caballo para aproximarse, así…- al lado de la línea central, hice un par de puntitos en lados opuestos, uno en la izquierda, arriba y otro a la derecha, abajo. Luego tracé las líneas de trayectoria hasta el punto de encuentro- cuando ya están próximos, procuran darse con las lanzas para ganar puntos. Si le rompes la lanza en el peto, es un punto. Dos, si la rompes en el casco, y tres puntos si tiras al jinete al suelo. Además, si lo derribas te quedas con el caballo. En cada duelo hay tres encuentros. Quien hace más puntos gana

-¡Vaya! Oo Sabes mucho acerca de esto

-/// Una que procura ilustrarse, jejeje

(¡_Además, Corazón de Caballero es de mis películas favoritas! u )_

-Entonces tenemos problemas- dijo Kurogane, poniéndose de pie- para empezar, no tenemos un caballo, ni armadura

(_… )_

-OOU Es verdad.

-Y supongo que alguna práctica se necesitará, y la fiesta es en tres días.

-uuU Tienes razón…

-Kurorin está inspirado

-¡WAIIIIII! ¡Elocuente! ¡Elocuente!

-Y otra cosa- el guerrero parecía bastante satisfecho en verdad, ya que en esos momentos era la voz de la razón- suponiendo que consiguiéramos lo demás, ¿quién de nosotros sería el jinete?

Silencio sepulcral por unos segundos.

-Yo lo haría- dijo Syaoran con convicción.

-Esto… no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, Syaoran-sama… pero se necesita una constitución un poco más robusta- quería enterrar mi cabeza en la arena para no verlo, pero era necesario- sé que eres muy fuerte… digo, se te nota, pero aquí es más que nada fuerza bruta. Me parece que el más indicado sería Kurogane-sama

-¬¬ ¿Lo dices por lo de la fuerza bruta?

-Ehhh… pues en parte, pero… usted tiene más experiencia en ese campo, me parece. Además, ya está algo acostumbrado a llevar armadura, así que no le estorbaría. Y… con esta nueva experiencia podría adquirir conocimientos nuevos y hacerse más fuerte- el hombre me vio con disimulo. Lo estaba convenciendo- Si, pues es ejercitar el equilibrio, la puntería, la resistencia y un gran ejercicio para los bíceps

-Hmmmm ¬¬

-¡Y no todos los días se puede medir con competidores tan fuertes!

-¡Bah! Fuertes… yo les ganaría a todos, es seguro.

-Bueno, demuéstrelo

-OO! ¿¡Qué?!

-Pues sí, digo, no hay razón para huir de una competencia que se presenta tan convenientemente a menos que no se, ajem, confíe en las propias habilidades…

-¡Puu! ¡Kuro-chan tiene miedo!

-¡Claro que no, pequeño engendro!

-Pero no hay de que avergonzarse… es más- borré con movimientos rápidos la explicación de la justa- mejor planeamos el asalto al castillo… si es que quiere, claro.

Kurogane y yo nos enfrascamos en un duelo de miradas. Nuestros tres (más bien cuatro, con Mokona) compañeros de viaje solo sonreían ante la escena, aunque el hechicero y la criaturita blanca eran los únicos que lo hacían sin nerviosismo. Al final, el samurai bufó ruidosamente y desvió la vista.

-Muy bien- gruñó- sólo para salir lo más pronto posible de este mundo…

-¡YAY! ¡Kurorin va a justear! ¡Justear!- Mokona se arrojó a los brazos del ahora nuevo caballero.

-Déjame en paz ¬¬

Mientras Fye se unía al alboroto, Syaoran suspiró

-¿Pasa algo, Syaoran-kun?

-Bueno… me preocupa algo lo del equipo. Tenemos que conseguirlo para que Kurogane pueda participar.

-No pierdas las esperanzas…- como este pintaba para ser otro hermoso momento romántico, mejor me di la vuelta a ver al castillo para darles algo de privacidad a los tortolitos. Suspiré y dije en voz baja:

-Es verdad… necesitamos ayuda…

Unos instantes después, el torbellino. Después de unos cinco segundos de pronunciar la palabra "ayuda", un percherón gris apareció como de la nada. Y así, velocísimamente, un muchacho rubio desmontó y ya lo tenía frente a mí.

- Disculpe si me entrometo, señorita- declamó fervientemente tomando mis dos manos entre las suyas- pero no pude evitar escuchar que necesitan ayuda…- sin soltarme, volteó a ver a Sakura, que parecía pasmada- estaría encantado de asistirlos en lo que necesiten, con tal de- de nuevo los ojos azules sobre mí, brincándose olímpicamente a los varones presentes- verlas sonreír.

-Oo! ¿Pero qué no es…?

-¡Es uno de los Miteshu!

-De los que NO tienen el emblema de la malvarrosa… ¡Buu!

-¿Miteshu?- repitió amablemente el chico- me temo que no sé que es eso… pero- la expresión galante volvió a sus ojos- no puedo dejar a una hermosa dama, y mucho menos a dos, cuando necesitan ayuda… haré lo que pueda por ustedes, estoy a su completa disposición, señoritas- Sakura sonrió, Syaoran y Kurogane le miraban con cara de "¿qué estamos pintados?" y Mokona y Fye sonreían, como de costumbre, sin dejarse alterar por aquella repentina aparición; y yo… bueno, estaba prácticamente convencida de que debía ser una fuente de corazoncitos al momento. Porque había reconocido al tan gentil caballero.

-Es muy noble de su parte acudir así…- me fijé en las ropas. Todo era seda y terciopelo, evidentemente le tocaría ser un ricachón en la mayoría de los mundos-… ajem… _milord _Imonoyama- después de una ligera sorpresa, Nokoru sonrió.

(_¡Uy… aunque me digan asalta cunas…///)_

-Al contrario, el placer es todo mío, especialmente al ayudar una doncella que me honra al conocer mi nombre…- en el momento, dos fuertes caballos más se acercaron a la escena. Los dos chicos que lo montaban hacían señas desde la distancia, galopando con rapidez.

-¡Milord!- exclamaban- ¡le hemos pedido muchas veces que no se desaparezca así!

-Lo siento, Suoh, Akira… es que un asunto importante reclamaba mi presencia…- Suoh se limitó a suspirar, resignado como estaba a los impulsos de su jefe; Akira parecía encantado.

-¡Es usted admirable, señor!- decía el chico.

-OH, perdonen mis modales- se excusó Nokoru, volteando a vernos- ellos son mis honorables y leales escuderos, Suoh Takamura y Akira Ijyuin.

Después de unos murmullos de "mucho gusto, es un placer", etc., el elegante rubio miró por primera vez al resto de los viajeros, con su bella sonrisa intacta.

-Muchachos, les pido por favor que carguen en las monturas cualquier equipaje que traigan mis honorables invitados, para así poder ir de una vez al palacio- mientras ambos chicos desmontaban, Nokoru jaló las riendas de su caballo, haciendo una inclinación para invitar a las damas (_¡Ajem! xD) _a montar al brioso animal (hablamos del caballo, claro xDDD). Sólo después de eso, Syaoran reaccionó:

-¿Honorables invitados?

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven lord- se quedarán como huéspedes en mi palacio y allí podrán entrenar para la justa.

La cara se nos iluminó a todos, ¡que suerte! O bueno, a casi todos:

-¿Y qué pide a cambio?- cuestionó el pragmático samurai- en la vida nada es gratis- Suoh le vio de reojo, algo indignado de que se dirigiera así a su señor; pero Nokoru parecía complacido.

-Lo único que pido a cambio- respondió con calma- además de ver la sonrisa de estas hermosas doncellas, es que ustedes a su vez me ayuden a practicar. Yo también participaré en ese torneo.

--------------

¡Wai! Bueno, he aquí la segunda entrega, que espero les haya gustado, aunque estuvo medio letrerosa, jejejeje Si no saben quienes son el GUAPÍSIMO rey o estos ENCANTADORES caballeritos, les sugiero que lean/vean CLAMP School Detectives y X/1999, son clásicos (¡Kamui y Nokoru son la onda! ¬) Quiero agradecer los reviews de **Kawaii Miki-sama, Nicky-Hitomi, Kaoru, Mimi-chanMC **Y **Karo-Andrómeda, **que me dieron muchos ánimos para continuar:D Ojalá les haya gustado, amigas!!! Nos leemos pronto! Matta ne!!!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Koñañachiwa, gente! Bueno, después de una muy atareada temporada de exámenes por fin puedo darme un tiempito para escribir y dejarles la tercera parte del viajezote! xD Yeah! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 3:**

-¿Usted… también va a competir en el torneo, Lord Imonoyama?

-Así es- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa- es mi deber como parte de la nobleza y además… el premio es una reliquia muy valiosa. Pero sobre todo…- la expresión seria que de repente se había apoderado de su rostro se despejó con la misma rapidez- Bien, no es tiempo de entretenerlos con historias, que ya está empezando a anochecer- atrajo hacia sí al caballo un poco más con las riendas y luego nos ofreció la mano para ayudarnos a montar. Kurogane no parecía ni tantito satisfecho, y Syaoran se veía algo preocupado; pero no protestaron cuando el joven lord hizo una seña para comenzar la marcha.

La cena había sido una delicia (_quién fuera a decir que la comida animada supiera tan bien oO) _y las camas estaban blanditas, las sábanas frescas… pero habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que sencillamente no podía dormir, igual que mi otro yo real.

"De verdad que voy a empezar a tomar Valium o algo así…"- me dije, levantándome y arrastrando los pies hasta salir de la habitación. Quizá sólo si me mojaba la cara con un poco de agua fría podría despejarme y ahora si dormirme…

Al salir del cuarto de baño, ya despejada y todo, reparé en algo que no había visto antes: una esquina iluminada por el brillo plateado de la Luna que se colaba por la ventana, que también hacía destellar un hermoso espejo con marco de bronce que estaba colocado ahí. Me acerqué a él, como hipnotizada por sus destellos. Era un espejo enorme, de cuerpo completo, que parecía que podría hacer lucir genial a cualquiera que se mirara en él. ¿Y cómo resistir a eso? Me miré en él con curiosidad y un poco de miedo.

Mi despeinado reflejo se asomó también con cautela. Los ojos, de color canela igual que los reales, eran aún enormes… la textura de la piel… todo seguía al estilo anime. Observé el reflejo hasta que se me nubló un poco la vista. ¿En verdad esa era yo…? Alcé una mano y saludé; el reflejo hizo lo propio. Luego lo intenté con la otra mano. Francamente, muy dentro de mí me tranquilizaba mucho que el reflejo pareciera normal, pues a pesar de la luz lunar todo seguía estando oscuro y… bueno…

Lo siguiente que intenté fue concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas en algo… hum… en algo digamos… en algo que me hiciera enojar. La imagen del _**loser**_ de mi primo diciendo que el anime no servía para nada apreció en seguida. Abrí los ojos (bastante furiosa por cierto) y… ¡demonios! ¡Había una vena gigante roja en mi frente!

…

(_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GENIAL!!!!)_

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve delante de aquel espejo haciendo caras; ojos de cachorro, ojitos de estrellita, cara de "vas a morir lentamente", ojitos de corazón (bastó con recordar al Rey y al anfitrión de aquel castillo xD), sonrojo… La cuestión era bastante entretenida, hasta que sentí algo muy cerca de mi pierna.

-Ay, mami…- ya estaba invocando a todos los dioses aztecas para que me protegieran, y al darme la vuelta… vi que Mokona estaba junto a mi tobillo, mirándome curioso.

-¿Qué hace Mit-chan?- preguntó.

-n.nU Estooo… ay, Mokona-chan, pues… em… ¡masaje facial!

-¿Puu?

-¡Sí, es que…! Er… ¡Para mantener la piel sana y joven tienes que hacer ejercicios faciales todas las noches! Es muy efectivo…- la expresión escéptica de la criaturita cambió a una de emoción.

-¡Mokona quiere hacer ejercicios también!

Y así, durante un buen rato, el espejo ofreció el reflejo de una chica con un pequeño coso blanco sobre el hombro, que hacían las mismas caras raras frente a él. Menos mal que todos dormían.

Desde muy temprano, el sonido de herraduras sobre el pavimento, relinchos, golpes y algunas maldiciones habían llenado el ambiente de aquel castillo. Los caballeros habían empezado con el entrenamiento no bien salió el sol.

-¡No lo hace mal, Kurogane!- gritó Nokoru a través del patio de armas, feliz de la vida- ¡Aprende muy rápido!

Suoh, que había estado atendiendo a su señor y ayudándole a ajustar la hombrera de la armadura, sólo bufó con desagrado. Al parecer seguía muy reticente respecto a los visitantes; o al menos, respecto al samurai. Akira, por el contrario, sonreía afablemente mientras ayudaba a Kurogane a sacarse el casco que el joven lord le había abollado.

-¡Para ser su primer entrenamiento lo hace muy bien!- elogió el pelinegro entre ligeros bufidos de esfuerzo, tirando con todas sus fuerzas del casco- ¡Por lo general milord Imonoyama tira a todos los jinetes al suelo!

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro (o más bien el Sujeto con el Casco Abollado xD) sólo emitía extraños sonidos con resonancias metálicas, totalmente ininteligibles. Fye soltó una risa breve y linda _(O¬O kiaaaaaa….!!!! n.n)_

-¿Qué pasa, Fye-sama?- pregunté. El rubio volteó a verme y volvió a reír.

-Es que conociendo a Kurogane… menos mal que el casco no deja que se le entienda nada, o el escudero de nuestro anfitrión ya le hubiera cortado la lengua.

Yo empecé a reírme también, sobresaltando a Sakura, que se sentaba del lado opuesto que ocupaba Fye, a mi derecha.

-Perdón, Sakura-chan

-No te preocupes- dijo ella con voz suave, para luego voltear a ver a Syaoran- ¿Kurogane estará bien?

-Tiene talento, míralo- respondió con una sonrisa el castaño, mientras Mokona daba saltitos y animaba a los contendientes sobre sus rodillas- Para el festival ya será todo un veterano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Bienvenidos sean, mi amado pueblo, a la Fiesta Real!- exclamó el Rey Kamui desde su trono, puesto en el palco principal. La gente vitoreó y aplaudió.- ¡Que en esta fecha que conmemoramos el glorioso día en que nuestro reino se fundó, todo sea felicidad!- la multitud aclamó aún más, si es que era posible- ¡Y este día es en especial espléndido por el premio que se ofrece al Campeón de Campeones!- en ese punto la Reina Kotori se levantó y mostró un fino cojín de seda donde descansaba una campana de cristal. Dentro de ella, una pluma blanca brillaba, y no precisamente por la luz del sol.

-¡Miren eso!- murmuró Syaoran, dejando de lado un momento las correas de la hombrera de Kurogane, que estaba a punto de batirse.

-Mekyo! ¡Mokona está seguro! ¡Es la pluma!-aseguró la criaturita, abriendo sus ojitos de repente.

-Bueno, entre más pronto comencemos, más pronto terminaremos- dijo Kurogane.

-Kuropun no debe estar nervioso- arguyó Mokona sonriendo- debería hacer gimnasia facial, como Mit-ch…- una mano mía tapó oportunamente la boquita de Mokona.

-Ay, je, estas criaturitas Inter-dimensionales… ¡siempre con sus bromas!- luego solté una risa nerviosa mientras la pequeña cosita blanca se debatía por soltarse. De todas las personas, ¿por qué Mokona elegía decirle eso al tipo al que explícitamente le dije que podía hacerme cachitos si me portaba sospechosa?- estoooo… mejor vamos tomando nuestros lugares, ¿no? Eje, je, je…

Sentí la mirada fija de todos en mí (y una enorme gota estilo anime en mi cabeza) hasta que el joven hechicero le ofreció el casco al samurai, que tomó y se puso rápidamente.

- No sé como pueden pelear con estas porquerías tan estorbosas- comentó, con la voz llena de resonancia metálica hasta que se le ocurrió abrir la visera. De pronto se escuchó una risa jovial y todos volteamos a ver de donde venía.

-No cambia usted, Kurogane- decía Nokoru, montado en un caballo de batalla blanco, igual que su muy pulida armadura- Es preferible ver poco durante un rato que arriesgarte a no ver nunca por si alguna astilla de la lanza te entra a los ojos.

El samurai bufó pero ya no protestó. Yo, tratando de controlar los corazoncitos (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_¡Adoro esta dimensión!!!!!!!!!! u ) _le pregunté:

-¿Cuándo es su primer duelo, milord?

-Es dos batallas después del de Kurogane- informó sonriente- Tuvimos suerte de que nos tocara al principio; la multitud está más emocionada y eso es bueno para la autoestima- en ese momento las trompetas sonaron. Hora de ir al campo.

-¡Buena suerte!- deseó Akira, que sostenía el elegante casco blanco de Nokoru, dándose la vuelta junto con sus compañeros. Suoh echó una mirada de desconfianza por sobre su hombro.

-¡Igualmente, gracias!- fue la respuesta de casi todos, menos del samurai, que ya tomaba las riendas y se aseguraba bien sobre el caballo.

-Vamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡KUROPUN! ¡KUROPUN!- gritaba con entusiasmo Mokona mientras Fye le hacía coro aplaudiendo. Era algo vergonzoso pero… bueno, en dos seres tan lindos se perdona (_nn)_

-Ojalá Kurogane no se haga daño- dijo Sakura, observando cada detalle de aquel estadio- Con el peso de esa lanza pueden lastimarlo mucho…

-No te preocupes, él es fuerte- le aseguró Syaoran

-Je, además parece que el contrincante no está en la mejor forma que digamos…- comenté, viendo como se necesitaban tres escuderos para empujar al corpulento conde sobre su montura- Hasta parece un regalo.

Y dicho y hecho. Aunque la lanza de Kurogane bajaba un poco de ángulo de vez en vez, aguantó todos los golpes y le dio muy bien; incluso logró abollarle el casco, usando casi la misma técnica que Nokoru le aplicó a él. Digno de verse. La multitud estaba embravecida por este caballero desconocido, reluciente en su armadura negra. Aunque no fue el único escándalo que se produjo. Cuando le tocó el turno a lord Imonoyama, el estadio se llenó de gritos femeninos, casi, casi como en un concierto. (_Ahhhh, ¡tengo ganas de gritar junto con todas esas viejas locas! Kyaaa, Nokoru… ya que estamos en esas… ¿Por qué apoyo a Kurogane? U.uU Ah! Ya. Por Syaoran y Fye n.n)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los encuentros se iban sucediendo unos a otros, llenos de golpes brutales, astillas volando por el aire y unos cuantos caballos derribados. Kurogane lo había hecho muy bien; iba entre los cinco primeros y la multitud había preguntado su nombre para comenzar a corearlo.

Al fin ya había solo dos duelos pendientes en las semifinales. El Heraldo dio los nombres: sería el Marqués de Sabrá-Dios-Donde contra un Sir Algo, y "Sir" Kurogane contra Lord Nokoru, de la casa Imonoyama. Ojos de plato para todos.

-¿Kurogane contra Nokoru?- murmuró Syaoran, consternado.

-Pero Nokoru es uno de los mejores de la región…- murmuré, preocupada también _(¡¡¡¡OH, CRUEL DESTINO!!! ¿¿¿POR QUÉ??? Ahora no podré apoyar a nadie sin echarme de cabeza… T.T)_

-No te preocupes, Mit-chan- dijo Fye sonriente, pensando que la toda la causa de mi preocupación era el samurai- Kuro-chan sabe cuidarse.

-Eh…. Je, que gusto saberlo… n.nU

El suyo sería el primer combate. Kurogane reajustó su armadura con una expresión más bien complacida. Desde el otro extremo del campo, como hacía pocos días, Nokoru sonreía de lo más contento.

-¡Listos contendientes!- exclamó el hombre con el banderín, colocándolo cerca del suelo, preparándose para ondearlo- ¡En sus marcas!

Pero no alcanzó a dar la señal de salida. Un fuerte ventarrón que parecía salido de la nada sacudió todo el estadio con mucha fuerza. Todos tuvimos que cubrirnos los ojos con los brazos o las manos para evitar que los remolinos de tierra nos lastimaran. Los caballos, espantados, comenzaban a soltarse de sus amarras y a correr. Nokoru y Kurogane lograron permanecer montados, aunque les costó bastante dominar a sus monturas. En la arena se posó una enorme masa de color negro, que causó un gran estruendo. El ventarrón cesó cuando dejó de mover las enormes alas de murciélago. ¡Era un dragón!

-Muajajajajajajajaja- resonó una aguda risa malvada- ¡Espero se la estén pasando muy bien, majestades!

El dragón inclinó su gigantesco cuello para revelar a la figura que lo montaba. La mujer vestía de rojo y tenía un cetro de madera negra con una bola de brillante color verde engarzada en él. La malicia se reflejaba entera en su sonrisa. Pero a mí se me hacía conocida…

-¡La bruja!- gritaban todos, consternados. Y entonces reconocí a la intrusa. Ese peinado… y la risa macabra…

-¡Pero si es….- exclamé sin poderme contener- es Mei Ling!

----------------

¡Bien! Muchas gracias por su paciencia, gente bonita! La verdad, la escuela me había tenido vuelta loca últimamente, pero gracias a que ya salí de vacaciones (¡YAY! xD) Puedo dejarles este chap, que hice un poco largo tratando de compensar la ausencia :P ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Quiere agradecer mucho los reviews de **Sombrillita, Karo-Andrómeda-chan, RsMoony **e **Itzel**, que me ayudado mucho a seguir!!! Aguarden el siguiente chap, que no tardaré (ahora si xDDD) en actualizar. Matta ne!!!

P.D. De seguro la mayoría conoce a Mei Ling, pero por si acaso les aclaro: es la prima de Syaoran, que sale únicamente en el anime de Card Captor Sakura, bastante impulsiva y algo loca pero dentro de todo simpática xDDD Creo que cuadra bastante bien como villana… ya verán porqué ;)


End file.
